Mischief Unmanaged
by TheLastSlytherin
Summary: When everyone returns for their seventh year, Harry and Draco are asked to fill the positions of Potions Master and Defense Professor, as no one else was available to fill the post. How will their relationship work right after the war? Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm back, and I know I haven't updated my other story in a while, but I'm getting around to it in about a week. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story, and I hope to update every few days, a week at most. I'm determined to finish this story in a decent amount of time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that all belongs to the wonderful mind of Jo. (: If I did own this, Ginny would have died in CoS, a lot of people wouldn't have died, and Harry would have caught onto Dumbledore's manipulative tendencies. REINE (pronounced "rain") and PIPER are my characters. That's it. (:**

**Changes: Fred is NOT dead, and neither is Severus. I haven't decided if Dobby is dead, or not.**

**Summary: When everyone returns for their seventh year, Harry and Draco are asked to fill the positions of Potions Master and Defense Professor, as no one else was available to fill the posts. How will their relationship work out right after the war? Especially when an unwanted surprise guest shows up to wrench a hole in all of Draco's plans.**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_{Parseltongue}_

* * *

><p><em>Letters or signs or notifications<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: This WILL BE SLASH! BoyBoy. Don't like, don't read. Criticism accepted, flames not. Send me a flame, and you'll get one right back.**

**Now, on to the story! (:**

One: The Return to Hogwarts

* * *

><p>Draco<p>

"Welcome back to Hogwarts! We are glad to see all of you have returned, considering the last year's events," my godfather announced. From my seat at the head table, I could see the haunted looks on the students' faces. My gaze drifted to the empty seat on the left side of the headmaster's place. I had heard a rumour that the Saviour himself would be returning, but when he wasn't present for the re-sorting, I didn't believe it to be true. Upon seeing the still empty seat, a pool of dread settled in the pit of my stomach. That seat was the only on he could logically be at. I hadn't thanked him for saving my family from death. He saved my mother and me from Azkaban and the Kiss, and even found a way to save Severus after his attack from Nagini. My father was a lost cause, and we weren't as broken up about it as we probably should have been. This year was going to be tense if I had to work with him.

I tuned back in at the end of Severus's speech, "And we have two new professors this year to welcome. Professor Malfoy," I stood, "the new Potions Master," he continued. I nodded and sat back down, ignoring the loathing stares. Severus continued, "And your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, who unfortunately, couldn't make it to supper." I waited for him to say a name, but he never did. "With that said, let's eat!" My plate was filled with delectable food, but I didn't have the stomach to eat it anymore. Severus took his place next to me, and I watched him take a bite of his pork before I leaned over, keeping my eyes on the Slytherin table where Blaise, Pansy, Nott, and the re-sorted Weasel sat.

"So, Sev, who is the new Defense instructor?" He swallowed carefully and followed my gaze to the Slytherin table.

"You'll see later, I suppose. He wanted his privacy, not that I blame him. I can say, however, that I do think he will be the one to break the so-called curse on that position." He went back to eating, and I leaned back out of his space after stealing a bite of his pudding.

"I'll see you later then, Sev. If you need me, my floo is open, and I know where your office is. The password is still the same, I assume." He nodded, so I stood up and walked down the aisle between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables toward the large doors at the end of the Great Hall. I could feel the stares from the returning students. I absently scratched at the mark permanently burned into my left forearm. My Death-Eater days were behind me, and they hadn't even been my choice from the start, but people still didn't trust me, and I couldn't blame them. Teaching these people was going to be hard, especially knowing what most of them thought of me.

I had my eyes trained on the ground as I walked down toward my rooms in the dungeons, so I didn't notice the figure walking directly at me.

"Draco? I heard you were coming back this year." A shiver went down my spine at hearing the smooth voice that spoke my name so easily, and my eyes snapped up to see a raven-haired, green-eyed, tanned beauty strutting toward me. My breath caught in my throat as I watched him step closer and closer and closer…

"Harry?" My jaw dropped in a very un-Malfoy manner as his presence finally sunk in. "What are you doing here?" I asked dumbly, as though I couldn't figure that out on my own.

"I'm the new Defense professor, and you as I hear it, are the new Potions master." I nodded, "Well congratulations, mate." My heart stopped for a moment as he smiled. I realized I had been staring a little too late and saw he had cocked his head to the side in confusion with curiosity and something else glittering in his eyes. Shaking my head, I slipped my mask back on.

"Thank you," I said seriously, "For everything." I smiled briefly at his surprised expression and walked past him and down the stairs to my rooms. I brushed his arm as I rushed by, sending another shiver down my spine.

"Pull yourself together, Draco. He's with the Weaslette, anyway," I muttered to myself. I breathed deeply, trying to calm myself down enough to greet my house before curfew. I would think about this all later.

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

The polite words from Draco kept echoing through my head. '_Wait, when did Malfoy become Draco? And why did he look at me like that? This is going to be a fun year,'_ I thought to my self, _'I'll talk to him tomorrow, I suppose._'

_{Procellae Draco}_ [A/N: 'Stormy dragon' in Latin], I hissed at the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that guarded my personal quarters. He smirked and winked at me in that all-knowing way of his.

_{You must speak to me one day. It is nice to have someone that understands my language. By the by, I give you fair warning.}_, he hissed back at me and swung open, allowing my entrance. Salazar had this thing for letting anyone into my rooms if they held an intelligent conversation with him or they were pretty enough.

"Hello, Harry." I flinched at the syrup-sweet voice grating across my ears. I turned to the fireplace to see a petite girl with ginger hair in a short dress sitting in my favorite chair.

"Hello, Ginny," I said stiffly, narrowing my eyes, "What are you doing here? You know you're only allowed in with my personal permission, and you are not welcome here." She pushed up, out of the chair, and stalked over to me. I backed up, forcefully stopped when I hit the wall next to the entrance. Ginny continued approaching and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh, Love, don't be like that. You know you want me," she whispered in my ear. She tried to miss me, so I shoved her back, making her stumble and land on the floor.

"You bastard! What was that for?" she demanded. Ginny's face was beginning to blend in with her red hair. I shook my head, trying to keep a smirk off my face as I pointed to the door.

"Get out. Leave now, Ginny. We've been over this and over this. I'm GAY! I don't want you, and I never will. Not as anything other than a little sister." She stood up, made a rude gesture with her finger, and huffed as she stormed out. The last thing I heard before the painting slammed shut was Salazar hissing a line of profanities at Ginny as she told him to shut up. I sighed and slumped to the ground, suddenly exhausted, but with one more task to complete.

* * *

><p>Draco<p>

"Does anyone have and questions for me?" I asked my snakes. Weasley stayed in the back, but listened dutifully to everything I said. To say I was surprised was an understatement. No one answered me, so I nodded in dismissal. Weasley walked up to me, looking very uncomfortable.

"Yes?" I drawled when he didn't say anything.

"Er…I wanted to apologize for being a prat in the past, and I hoped we could move past it. So, I'm sorry Mal – Sir," Weasley choked out. I laughed at his use of my title and saw anger flit across his face. I placed my hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently when he flinched.

"Don't call me sir, Weasel," I said with a smile. "We were both gits to each other," I continued, "so this is me accepting your apology and apologizing back. Forgive me?" I stuck my hand out for him to take, and he visibly relaxed.

"Forgiven, Ferret," he said with a smiled as he shook my hand.

"Draco! Come say hello before you slink away, will you?" I heard Pansy call. I patted Weasley's shoulder once more before walking off to get Pansy off my back. I had things to get prepared for classes tomorrow.

"Hello, Pansy, Blaise," I stated calmly with a nod to each. Pansy launched herself at me and I chuckled, hugging her back.

"Oh, I'm so glad we're back and all together!" she squealed in my ear, and I winced at the volume of it.

"Yes, me too, but I'm a professor now, so I have things to prepare for. I must go, but you two are always welcome to spend meals and free periods with me." Pansy nodded her head to hard I thought it was bound to fall off. Blaise puller her to his side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down. Even if I was straight, I wouldn't have the patience to deal with that much Pansy excitement all the time. Blaise was a braver man than I to put up with it.

"We'll take you up on that, Draco. See you tomorrow, mate," Blaise said with a wide grin. I smiled back at my two best friends and walked back to my rooms.

Walking into my bedchamber, I noticed my beautiful eagle owl perched on the frame at the foot of the bed. 'Maybe Mother sent me something,' I thought to myself as I untied the letter from his leg. The seal wasn't that of the Malfoy or Black families, so that ruled out any other the most logical options. The seal was one I recognized but couldn't exactly place. Odd. I untied the ribbon around it and broke the seal, unrolling the elegant parchment to satisfy my curiosity.

* * *

><p><em>Draco,<em>

_I appreciate the gratitude, but it was unnecessary. Everyone has been thanking me nowadays, and it would be nice to have someone treat me like a normal person. You and Severus are the only people who have acted towards me like I am just another wizard at Hogwarts. I thank you for that._

_To show my gratitude, I would like to extend an invitation to have dinner with me in my quarters tomorrow at 7:30 to put our differences behind us and start anew._

_Sincerely,_

_H. Potter_

* * *

><p>When I had finished reading the letter, I read it again and again. I read it at least five times before the shock subsided and I could think again. Harry Potter, the boy who had turned me down eight years ago – though not entirely his fault – was asking me to dinner. "Draco, this is not a date," I berated myself, "It's a dinner to possibly start a new relationship as colleagues." My brain just wouldn't give up the crazy idea, though it looked like I was going to go to that dinner.<p>

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed that! Next chapter soon! Reviews are welcome! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter two in less than a week! I feel accomplished (: Hope y'all enjoyed the first installment, cuz I enjoyed writing it! Anyway, chapter two is here for your enjoyment, and I apologize now for any grammar mistakes. I'm kind of a grammar Nazi, so I like to think I don't have a lot of problems...**

**So, I don't have a beta, so this is all on me (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the AMAZING world of Harry Potter, no matter how many letters and e-mails and petitions with fake signatures I send to J.K. which is totally unfair, so to get my revenge, I make them do dirty things to each other muahaha (; But I do own Reine (pronounced "rain") and Piper (:**

**Warning!: This is SLASH! There will be boy/boy smut! Don't like, don't read. Criticism is welcomed, flames are not. Flame me, and you'll get one right back! (:**

**Warning 2!: There WILL be French in this story, BUT I will be putting translations at the bottom A/N (: I hope it doesn't get too confusing my dear readers! Anyway, onto the story!**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_{Parseltongue}_

* * *

><p><em>Letters or signs or notifications<em>

* * *

><p>Two: The Reunion of Family<p>

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

The first thing I saw when I woke up was a huge owl. Draco's owl. He held a note tied to his leg with the Malfoy seal on it. I carefully untied and unrolled it, breaking the seal in the process. I gave the haughty-looking owl some treats as I read the note.

* * *

><p><em>Harry Potter,<em>

_It's a date._

_D. Malfoy_

* * *

><p>Short and direct; no time wasted on the reply, no idle prattle. I was beginning to feel sick at the prospect of dinner, however, I didn't have time to worry about the evening to come or the fluttering feeling in my stomach at the idea of a date with Draco. Classes were about to begin.<p>

* * *

><p>Draco<p>

Skin pressed together, groins grinding, heads thrown back in pure ecstasy, then green eyes. The brightest green eyes I had ever seen. Then nothing…

My eyes flew open in panic. I groaned at the thought of another date with my hand. I'd had another dream; about him, no less. Fuck, why did I agree to dinner?

'Because you want him,' a voice whispered in my head. It was true, but I didn't want to admit it yet. I had to see how this dinner went first. Casting a tempus, I realized I only had a half hour until students began filing into the classroom, and I wanted to be there from the very beginning. 'No time to eat breakfast, I suppose.' Damn those green eyes and who they belonged to for being in my dreams.

Swinging myself out of bed, I stepped into a freezing shower, not wanting to chance taking too long doing otherwise. In minutes, I was clean and awake, ready to take on the day, which began with seventh year Slytherin/Gryffindor potions. Oh, shit, I'm in for a treat. With a few drying and styling spells, I was ready to put on my clothes and greet the day.

As a rule, I never wore robes when brewing, as they always got in the way, so I settled on a pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved, silk, button-up shirt which I rolled the sleeves up on, freeing my arms for brewing and easier teaching. I knew my Mark would be showing all day, but I couldn't find it in myself to care anymore. Grabbing my wand and sliding it into one of the boots I had tucked my jeans in, I walked into the potions classroom.

* * *

><p>Reine<p>

"Reine, I hope this school is worth my – our – time," Piper said as she hooked her arm through mine. I nodded in agreement but watched everything that happened around us. I wanted to get to know the school and all its secrets before it got to know me. Of course, I knew some knew of my reputation, along with Piper's, and we may not be welcomed with completely open arms, but I also knew that my Veela allure would allow me to change that. I had waited for this moment, the moment I would attend Hogwarts, since the day I got my letters from Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. All the stories I had heard from my dear cousin over the summer holidays made me want to be here even more.

Our placement in Slytherin would definitely wrench a hole in my cousin's fun. I would enjoy it immensely, every second of it. Between my watching and sorting through the scents assaulting my nasal passages, I managed to register the idle prattle of my best friend. I nodded and hummed at the appropriate times as we made our way to our first class of the day: potions with the Gryffindors. I knew already I wouldn't like them. Their house name alone left a foul taste in my mouth.

"This is us, Piper. They'll be bowing before us in no time. You ready for this?" I asked her as I pushed open the door. I knew we were a few minutes late, but we had Headmaster Severus's excuse. The door banged against the wall, and I lifted my chin, playing, for all purposes and intentions, the part of a queen. I ignored the looks of curiosity and the snorts of incredulous shock. I stopped at the front of the room and waited to Piper to catch up before we sat at the only free bench in the front of the room. Only then did I look up at the professor that was supposed to have taken over for Uncle Severus.

Shock. My first reaction was shock, and only Piper heard the small, sharp intake of breath as I locked eyes with the only other person that had earned my full respect.

"Nice of you to join us. I do hope you have a good excuse for your tardiness on the first day of term." I heard the sarcasm dripping off the words falling from Draco's mouth. His snarky attitude wasn't something foreign to me, so I answered appropriately enough. I had no secrets to hide, so this was key to achieving my rightful place in the social ladder.

"Nice to see you too, Cuz. Been a while since we last talked. Tell me, when were you going to tell your favorite cousin that you managed to get your dream job?" I studied his expression and looked around the room at the other students. They all had some form of a shocked expression smeared across their face. "As for my excuse, dear Uncle Sev excused us both from the first twenty minutes of class. We just transferred, you know. Mais l'on ne se soucie de votre cher cousin français et pourquoi elle est soudainement arrivé à votre foyer loin de la maison, vous [1]?" I asked Draco as he glared at me for honestly answering his questions.

"Je n'étais pas au courant, j'ai dû vous informer de tout ce qui se passait dans ma vie. Il faut expliquer cette entreprise de transfert pour moi. Tu sais je t'aime comme une sœur et ne veulent pas de mal à vous ou Piper [2]. Very well, I would like you to stay after class." I nodded my assent and backed down before people came out of their shock. I turned to Piper and raised an eyebrow at her in silent question. She wasn't as fluent in French as I, so I hoped she had at least understood the gist of that. She nodded and smiled. 'Good. Looks like things are beginning to look up.'

* * *

><p>Draco<p>

Well this was an unpleasant surprise. My first class of the year and it began with an unwanted family reunion. I hadn't wanted to talk to Reine until after she graduated. Her being transferred here meant she had been expelled from Beauxbatons.

I was distracted during class, though I knew Reine and Piper would do well enough to make a useful potion. No, my thoughts were drifting between my cousin's arrival, the even-ing to come, and trying to keep Weasley's cauldron from blowing up.

"Weasley, you may want to slow down and concen-trate a little more. Speeding through it won't be good. It will just blow up in your face." He sighed in resignation and nodded, sending a grateful look in my direction.

"It would have been amusing to see that ginger hair clash with the green. Too bad Draco helped him, though we did get to see him bend over the cauldron. He's got a gay ass, do you see that?" I heard someone with a faint French accent murmur, and knew it wasn't Reine.

"Ten points from Slytherin, Piper. Keep your thoughts to yourself," I announced, turning to pin the girl with a glare. I did NOT have a gay ass! She smirked at me and winked, reminding me she was, in all ways, a Slytherin.

"Sorry, Sir. I won't interrupt again, but it's true." I hid the sneer attempting to take over.

"Get back to work, all of you," I said in an exasperated tone. This was going to be a difficult year.

* * *

><p>Piper<p>

"Piper, was that really necessary?" Reine asked me. I nodded enthusiastically. I did believe it was necessary. He had a gay ass, and everybody should know! Only Reine would have a problem with that.

"Yes, Queenie, it was completely necessary. However, that's not the most important thing I figured out, though!" I bounced in anticipation. Reine stopped and looked at me expectantly. "Dumbles was gay!" I blurted it louder than I wanted to, but the look on the pureblood's face was priceless. It was the most surprised I had ever seen her. I felt a sense of accomplishment settle in my stomach.

"Are you serious? Dear, old, grandpa Dumbles was gay?" I nodded vigorously, a wide grin splitting my face. We were on our way to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and if Reine didn't snap out of her shock, we would be late to this class as well.

"Come on, Queenie. We're going to be late," I whined, knowing how much she hated whining.

"Shush, Piper. We won't be late. Let's go." She held out her arm for me to hook onto, and we hurried off to Defense.

* * *

><p>Reine<p>

My mind was reeling. The idea that the man I had come to know as a grandfather was gay threw me off guard. I couldn't concentrate on the lesson at hand, and things began to click into place.

"Of course! It's so OBVIOUS now!" I exclaimed as I jumped out of my seat.

"Yes, Reine? Care to share your revelations with us all?" The voice of Harry Potter reminded me I was in a classroom setting. Everyone looked at me expectantly, so I spoke before I thought about what I was saying.

"It makes sense now! Dumbledore was always drawn to you because he sensed another gay disturbance in the force!" Piper's laugh snapped me back to reality, and I realized what I had said.

"And why would you assume I'm gay?" Harry asked after a few minutes of complete awkward silence. I felt my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water as I tried to think of the words to say. Piper stood up and slapped a hand over my mouth.

"Because you have a GAY ASS! Does no one else see this?" She yelled out, loud and proud, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. My eyes widened and the rest of the class roared with laugher. I saw Harry Potter's face flush bright red, and he shifted uncomfortably in his perch on the top of his desk.

"Class is dismissed." I heard him say quietly, as though the class was still silent. I grabbed mine and Piper's things and dragged her out of the class with me, glaring at everyone on our way out, silently telling them to get out of the classroom. It was almost lunch, anyway.

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

I was mortified. I thought I was safe from the brutality of the Slytherins, being their professor now, but that obviously wasn't true. I didn't think my being gay was that obvious. And who in Merlin's name were those two transfer students. Reine reminded me of someone, but I just couldn't place it, and Piper was like her little follower. It was lunch, but I wasn't going anywhere. I only had one more class, and it was right before dinner, which I was not looking forward to anymore than I was this morning.

**A/N: Sssssooooo there's chapter deux! Translations as follows:**

[1] But you don't care about your dear French cousin and why she has suddenly come to your home away from home, do you?

[2] I was not aware I had to inform you of everything that happened in my life. You have to explain this transfer business to me. You know I love you like a sister and do not want any harm to you or Piper.

**Yeah, so there you go (: Chapter three on Saturday, promise!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is a few hours late, sorry! It's 2am on Sunday, and I'm utterly exhausted! But anyway, this is the first real interaction between Harry and Draco, and before you ask, no it's not at that level of steaminess yet. They need some help to push them together. (; Anyway, I hope you enjoy this because I worked my arse off trying to write this damn chapter. It didn't want to be finished. (:**

**Thanks to: _icetae:_ i really do appreciate the edit (: i've only got one year of French under my belt**

**_HPfan29_: Your review has been taken into consideration, and they will have serious moments, not to worry.**

**_LIGHTNSHADOWS:_ It means they have a lot of trouble (what they would call helping) to cause (;**

**_KissedLock:_ Thank you dearie (: That made me smile!**

**_sara:_ You do get your wish (; it's how I had it planned from the start.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, or even the smallest, insignificant character. ): I try hard, I really do, but I don't think J.K. takes too kindly to my wanting Ginny to have died in CoS and keeping Severus, Fred, and Dobby alive. (Yes, I'm keeping Dobby around(: )**

**Warning: There's really nothing much to warn y'all about. It's not really all that worthy of a warning, but Harry is a damn good tease.**

****_'Thoughts'_

_{Parseltongue}_

__"Talking"

* * *

><p>Three: Fine Wine and Dine<p>

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

I paced the length of my private room in front of the fire, waiting very impatiently for 7:30 to come. The time seemed to pass slower the closer it got, and that was beyond annoying. I was still a bit agitated from my first class of the day, and my meeting of those damn transfer girls. Who were they to make an outburst like that? It was only the first day of term, and I was already wishing for the Yule holidays.

I looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room and groaned. Ten more minutes; still ten more minutes until dinner.

* * *

><p>Draco<p>

There was still ten minutes until I was expected for dinner with Potter, and I was passing the time with Blaise and Pansy. They were chattering away while I watched the clock carefully. I was ready to go, had been for a few hours now, and would have left early, but I didn't want to seem too eager. This wasn't a date, after all. However, I couldn't wait any longer, so I shooed my friends out the door ahead of me so I could collect myself before the awkward dinner date.

"Good luck, Dray," I heard Pansy murmur to me as they split off in the direction of the dorms after I shut the door behind me. I made my way to the other professor's rooms, halting suddenly at the portrait that guarded the door.

"Salazar Slytherin. You're Salazar Slytherin. How did you become the guarding portrait to these rooms?" I managed to ask after I picked my jaw up off the floor. Slytherin's portrait chuckled at my reaction.

"Ah, my dear snake. I have heard much of you. You are welcome to an intelligent conversation with me at anytime but now. He has been pacing and muttering for an hour. Please shut him up." The portrait swung forward, ushering me in without a password. I slowly stepped through the entrance, and the first thing I noticed was the huge grandfather clock in the corner that told me I was still five minutes early. I snuck in silently so as not to startle the tense figure perched on the edge of the chair in front of the fire. The next thing I noticed was the dining table set for dinner, waiting for food and people to complete the scene.

A house elf walked in through the door from the little kitchenette. It looked up at me and let out a little squeak. I immediately recognized my old house elf, Dobby. I put my finger to my lips and hoped he would stay silent. He nodded awkwardly, pulling on his oversized ears. I stalked over to the man still perched on the chair, oblivious to the world around him, and I leaned on the arm of it, brushing his shoulder with my hip.

Potter jerked to life, pulling a chuckle from me. He abruptly stood, and I lost my carefully placed balance, tumbling back into the plush armchair. He seemed to snap back to reality at that point. I glared at him as he outright laughed at me.

"What, pray tell, it so funny, Potter?" He ceased that beautiful deep rumbling noise to my disappointment, and offered a hand to help me up.

"Your hair is all messed up, Draco. I have never seen it with a single hair out of place," he said as he pulled me out of the uncomfortable position. I immediately went to fix my hair as soon as I was on my own two feet.

"Shut up, Potter. Let's just go eat." I scowled at him, earning another smile and short huff of laughter. If falling in a chair and fixing my hair gained me that reaction, I might be willing to put up with the humiliation of it all.

"Right, dinner. This way," Harry chuckled as he waved me toward the dining table. I took the place right next to him, ignoring the strange look he shot me. I was going to take advantage of the closeness now, just in case this didn't go well. We ate in silence for an hour and drained close to four bottles of wine before I had to break the tension.

"So, Potter, you wanted to talk?" I finished my last bit of steak and leaned back in my chair, waiting for him to say something.

"Yes, I did. I wanted to put our past behind us and maybe start a friendship." He sounded confident until the last word. He ducked his head, waiting for some sort of refusal, I was sure. I smiled at his sudden shyness and placed my hand oh top of his. His head jerked up and he tensed under me.

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you. I would like us to be friends. It's all I wanted since I saw you in Madame Malkin's. I would be honored to be your friend, Harry." I was serious, with a straight face, only squeezing his hand on the last word. I smiled at him, a real smile. His eyes widened in surprise, but he smiled back and tuned his hand to hold mine. My eyes flicked down to our connected hands, and we both seemed to come back to reality. I snatched my hand back, him doing the same and I feel the heat rush to my face. _'Well that's embarrassing. He probably thinks this isn't a good idea now.' _The second I thought it was the same second he took my hand in his again. He stood up, pulling me out of my seat as well and dragged me to the chairs in front of the fire.

"Sit. Let's talk. Friends talk." He seemed so awkward, but I couldn't help but find it cute. I pulled my hand from his and sat obediently on the chair I had ungracefully fallen in earlier.

"Not there. That's my seat, Draco." I laughed and patted my thigh, motioning for him to sit on my lap. Part of me was screaming at me for being so forward, and the other part hoped desperately that he would take me up on the offer.

"Come on, Potter, I don't bite." I winked as he scoffed at my statement. I wouldn't believe me either. He did, however, sit on my lap, facing sideways on the chair, legs hung over the arm. His acceptance of the situation reminded me that we had both had a bit too much to drink, marring our judgment. I wasn't going to complain anytime soon, though. That would be counterproductive. I decided to talk like he suggested.

"So how are you and the Weaslette? Do you have a ginger baby on the way yet?" I couldn't help but ask with a bit of annoyance and disgust evident. To my surprise, Harry laughed and smacked my shoulder lightly.

"That's mean, Draco, but no; I don't have a baby on the way. I'm not with Ginny. I had to kick her out of my rooms yesterday when she tried to make a move on me," he said, and I could have sworn I heard a bit of disgust in his tone. He looked me straight in the eye and grinned.

"I never did like her much. She's like that annoying sister you don't want hurt, but you want to get rid of so bad. She doesn't really get the fact that it's not just her I don't want. I don't want any girl." His smile faded as he seemed to realize what he said. I felt happiness bubble up in me.

"You're gay?" I couldn't seem to help the stupid questions that poured out of my mouth around him. He nodded in answer, studying my face for a response.

"Regretting telling me to sit on your lap, aren't you?" The faint smile on my face slipped off as I shook my head. He had no idea how happy I was to hear this.

"No? What about now?" He leaned close enough for me to smell the faint scent of his shampoo, and my mouth went dry. _'Surely he wouldn't be doing this if he was sober,'_ I licked my lips involuntarily, and watched the corner of his mouth tilt up in a small smirk. He was _trying _to make this awkward! I wasn't going to let him win though. I wanted him much closer than he was, so I shook my head again, hoping he'd do something.

"And what about now? And if I was closer?" I could hear the laughter in his voice, and that furthered my resolve.

"I don't regret it." The second the words were out of my mouth, a pair of lips were crushed against mine. My eyes slid shut and I moaned involuntarily into the kiss. He pulled back sharply, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What? What's wrong?" Again, another stupid question.

"You let me kiss you. You didn't stop it." Right, of course. That would be what made him stop.

"Shut up and kiss me again, Potter," I growled out. He placed a hand on my chest and shook his head.

"Harry. Use my first name if I'm going to be snogging you senseless, Draco." A shiver similar to the one I had in reaction to him yesterday ran down my spine, and I nodded my head numbly.

"Fine, Harry, shut up and kiss me again." That was all he needed. He was gentle this time, barely brushing my lips before grabbing my bottom lip and sucking it into his mouth.

* * *

><p>Harry<p>

The gasps and moans escaping Draco sent shots of arousal through me. I hadn't anticipated the reactions of the blonde. I took advantage of his gasps, invading his mouth with my tongue. I traced over every dip and ridge and groove of his mouth. He tasted like apples and wine, and I loved it. His tongue caressed mine as I explored, and I was unwilling to part despite our need of oxygen. I detached my mouth from his and took shallow breaths as I began to place kisses along his jaw and down his neck. His breathing was labored and he shuddered when I traced over his exposed collarbones. _'Oh, I'm so glad he wore a v-neck,'_ I couldn't help but think as I drew a whimper from those beautiful, kiss-bruised lips.

"Ha – Harry…please…" I smiled against his neck, playfully nipping at his earlobe.

_{Yes, Draco?}_, I hissed in his ear. He groaned and tensed under me. I chuckled at his reaction.

"What was that?" he asked breathlessly, and I pulled away, resting my forehead on his.

"That would be Parseltongue. _{I still have the skill. You like?}_" I watched as his lips parted and his pupils dilated from lust.

"I'll take that as a yes," I said with a smirk. I pressed another kiss to his lips before pulling away completely and not-so-gracefully getting off his lap.

"Come on, Draco. We have classes tomorrow. You need to get some sleep." I pulled him up off the couch and walked him to the entrance. He seemed to catch onto what I was telling him, and I saw the hurt flash across his face.

"Yeah, right, sleep. I guess I'll be going then." I heard the sadness in his voice, and pulled him in for another kiss. I figured this would be my one time to indulge myself in what I really wanted. I knew tomorrow Draco wouldn't want to have anything to do with me, new friendship be damned.

"If it wasn't for class, I would keep you here," I whispered against his lips before pushing him down the short hallway to the entrance portrait. He looked back one time before disappearing from view, and I knew that was the end of it.

**A/N: The beginning of a wonderful...friendship? Either way, more fun to come (; haha my mind has taken residence in the gutter and i must be really tired to have found that sentence funny. My pillow calls! Review, review, review! Their sex lives depend on it!**


End file.
